ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Night to Remember
A Night to Remember '''is the first episode of Jet 10,000,000. Plot Jet gets the Ultracombinatrix and, with his knowledge and known rumors of all the other Trix weilders, immidiately runs into trouble with it. Jet stops a bank robbery, stops some evil robots, and learns his mother is a Plumber. Actual Story I was playing around on the computer. I had been most of the day, I usually play my favorite game called "Transformers: War for Cybertron". I usually spend most of my life on the computer, I have nothing to do. I have 2 acres, a trampoline and 7 horses, but most of the horses are either too old, too little (not age wise) or really bad to ride, especially Spotakiss, the 2 year old brat. My trampoline is covered in bird poop, and I'm not that into running around. Right now anyway. "I need to get on soon." my mom said. "But I'm in the middle of something!" I replied, in an upset tone. "You know I need to sell stuff! I have ads up, and I need to check my email!" she said, in an annoyed tone. I sighed, and no one spoke for a while. I fell asleep, later, and in the morning my mom was already on the computer. "I wanna get on soon!!" I said to my mom. "I know." she replied. I grabbed a DVD, turned on the air conditioner and hopped onto the bed. It was the middle of summer, nothing much to do, and my mom rarely wants to squirt me on the trampoline. At about 4:00 PM, a woosh and explosion was outside! Me and my mom ran outside, and there was a meteor in our yard! Within seconds people were parking outside our little ranch. I jumped into the ditch and looked closer at it. It was a little metal pod, nothing like a sattellite. It opened to show some kind of watch with a small dagger sticking forward. There was a little note with it that said "You are worthy, Jet Milliton. -The Unimaster" I had no idea who the Unimaster was, or what the watch was, but the most famous person on the planet named Ben Tennyson, weilder of the Ultimatrix, and alien hero, said himself that he found a meteor and a watch inside is how he got his powers. I've heard rumors of some others getting "trixes", the watches that transforms people into aliens. I was so happy to figure that I had gotten one! I put it on, and a hologram appeared on top, of a black huge alien with stars and planets on him saying "I have watched you your whole life, along with many other humans. Around 7 billion others. You are the one that is worthy of the Ultracombinatrix. Azmuth, creator of all other morph devices gave me permission to create a new morpher device, the most powerful of them all, which is level infinity tech. This special 'Trix' can turn you into millions of aliens, read your mind, evolve all those aliens, and evolve those aliens to their Ultramate and Ultimate forms. If you use this well, you shall receive the Hypercharger, a special device that will supercharge the Ultramate forms. Use your newfound powers well". I was amazed that I had the most powerful of all the watches in the universe! I turned the pointy end towards me, and the dial popped up. A hologram of Ben's most well-known alien popped up, named Swampfire. He looked a little different. I thought I'd call my version Muckburn. I slammed down the hologram and turned into Muckburn! I heard about an interview with Ben stating he had some other aliens no one has seen, I tried slamming down the Ultracombinatrix again, and I turned into a fiery alien Ben calles Heatblast. I decided to call my version Sunburn. I turned my hands downward and shot some fire and went flying! I got the hang of it quickly, trying the rumors on the internet of how all the trixes work. I turned into my version of Jetray, called Jetspeed. I dashed all over my city, and what a coincidence that I found a bank robbery. I landed and transformed into my version of Fourarms, Workout. I grabbed the guys as they shot me, and spun around and threw them into a pile of money bags. I stepped on their guns and told them "Cops and robbers, without the cops. Bad guys still lose." "Wow! My first witty line!!" I thought to myself. The cops came and dragged off the robbers, and one came up and asked "Another Ben?" I said "Yeah, except according to the weird hologram my watch is stronger than any in existance." All of a sudden, one of the police cars started moving, and turned into a jumble of mechanicle parts, then turned into some big robot! The robot said "We thought we were in the clear with the Autobots occupied with our new attack miles away, then you came along." Autobot sounded very familiar, but it was time to fight this big... thing. I ran over and started punching the thing, but it's arm turned into a rocket launcher and... launched rockets at me! The explosion threw me into the bank, but I tried slamming down the Ultracombinatrix, and then two spikes came out of the top and I transformed into Ultimate Workout! I smashed the robot in two easily, ignoring his rockets. Then a giant drill came out of the ground and turned into a giant robot too! I tried smashing him, and shooting energy blasts at him, but he just flicked me away and tried to kill me. I slammed the Ultracombinatrix again, and the point at the bottom split in to and the upper spikes dissappeared, and I turned into Ultramate Workout, and some more drills appeared. I grabbed some and flung them around and smashed them together, then balled them up and slammed the ball into the other drills. All the drills turned into huge robots, and stomped me until I was defeated. I turned into my version of Humongousaur, called Big Bruiser. I grew as big as I could and started smashing them. I picked one up and smashed his head into the ground, and squished his body into a bat shape and smashed the rest of the robots. Some more popped up, and I decided "Lets get this over with!!" and turned into Ultimate Big Bruiser. I shot rockets at them and they all exploded and fell over. I eventually decided to hit them as hard as I could at the same time as shoot rockets for more damage. Eventually, they combined into this one enormous robot, and used a giant drill to beat me. I tried Ultramate Big Bruiser but that didn't work. I eventually decided to turn into my version of Way Big, called Really Really Big. I smashed into the robot, and it finally went down after a few big kicks and punches. I turned back into my normal self, and immidiately fell asleep. The cops called my mom and I eventually woke up in my bed and explained what happened to my mom. She said "Well, Ben had to find out eventually, so I might as well tell you now." I sat there, not knowing that my face looked like I had just seen Earth blow up. "I'm a Plumber." my mom said. My mouth closed, and I said "I thought you made soap! I like the soap making better." "Don't get too dissappointed yet, that's not all. Plumbers are space police that are kept secret from humans, except they're too busy with aliens for donuts. The sun almost blew up, until Ben Tennyson's grandfather stopped Ragnarok from selling it's energy." my mom said. I made that face again, and never said anything. "The thing you fought is called a Cybertronian. They're having a worldwide war on Cybertron, and they want to destroy humans for a different reason every time. Last time their leader wanted the sun for energy, before that they wanted a cube to be all-powerful. Half of them protect humans, but most that are on Earth want to destroy us. The Plumbers don't know what the Decepticons, the bad ones, could want now, but we do know that we won't know until July at the soonest." my mom said. I still didn't say anything. My mom continued: "We highly suspect a big attack soon, about a week or two from now." "That's scary." I said. "We thought that we'd have to get Ben Tennyson, but now that you have the Ultracombinatrix, we'll have the upper hand, not those evil Decepticons." my mom said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but stay alert." "Okay." I replied. "With your newfound powers, we should train you. I'll try to set something up for you to train with, maybe even the Plumber's Academy.I'll see what I can do." my mom said. "Okay" I replied. We both went back to doing what we were doing. '''The End. Trivia *Jet gets the Ultracombinatrix. *Jet learns his mother is a Plumber. *Jet defeats a Transformer. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Jet 10,000,000